Hunt Has Reopened
by The Great Killjoy
Summary: Liz is a hunter, one of the best. But when she's killed by Yellow Eyes being caught unaware she finds herself somewhere where she'll have to adjust her skills for a different kind of hunting... and something different to hunt too. T for some swearing


I don't own anything you recognise as Tolkien's or from Supernatural.

Sorry, if I made any language mistakes, English isn't my native language.

Enjoy!

**I**

BAM!

The bullet crashed into the decaying wall, missing the spirit only by an inch. _Damn it. _I thought. I nearly had him. The spirit disappeared from the destroyed room where I was standing, but I kept my ears open for anything that could help me spotting the thing before it would've seen the chance of killing me. I heard nothing. Complete silence. The entire cabin, yes, a cabin in the woods, it couldn't be anymore cliché, was deadly quiet. Then I felt a tiny gust of wind grazing my neck from behind. I whirled around and shot from the moment that… thing came into view. Time seemed to stop for a moment there. It was almost as if I could see my bullet soaring to the ghost that appeared to be the rotting corpse of an old lady. As if I could see it so slowly could begin describing how the silver projectile pierced the soft flesh of her forehead, right between her green and milky kind of eyes.

The lady stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went up to the wound. She started grinning thinking my shot wouldn't affect her. Then her eyes widened and the ghost let out an ear deafening shriek from agony. The borders of the hole started smoldering and soon her entire corpse was on fire and burning up.

Yeah, that's right bitch, I soaked those bullets in holy water and put a 'anti-spirit' spell on them. I stared heavily breathing at the remains of the creature and turned around, feeling like I did something good today; I always had that feeling after I killed something evil. And damn, that thing just now had murdered so many families, it had been evil. I walked out to the dark trees surrounding the clearing where the cabin stood and started running in the direction of my car. I never really liked dark forests… because of obvious reasons. They're just dangerous. That's why I kept my gun ready in case of… things.

Suddenly I heard something laughing and I said 'something' 'cause it didn't sound human at all. More demonic and echoing. So I did the only thing anyone would do. I started running as fast as I could while trying to keep a clear head. The laughing became louder and… I don't know… it sounded familiar. Finally my car came into view. A black Range Rover Sport Autobiography, fast, awesome, but not too noticible to be seen everywhere and perfect to hide all my weapons in. _Come on, just a few feet and…_

Something tripped me and I fell face forward to the ground. I groaned and turned over. My breath caught in my throat when I saw what was behind me. It looked like a shadow in the shape of a man in a trench coat, but where his face was you could see two yellow swirling eyes. _Him._

"You." That was all I managed to say. I had never been really sared of anything supernatural, but now… I was scared outta my mind. He laughed. A cruel and dark laugh and then I knew it, this was the end. I was going to die. _How did it go so quickly from good to… hell? _But suddenly I remembered something. I had read a spell in an old book when I went to southern France once. When we had gone to an abbey there was this book about the devil and a chanting in Latin supposedly against demons. _Maybe… Well it was worth the try, I have nothing to lose anyway._

I took a deep breath just as he lifteda shadowy arm.

"SOLEM EXI UMBRAM INTRA MORTEMQUE AT VIVOS REGNA!" _Please let it work. Please let it work. Please le- _An excruciating pain started from my stomach to everywhere in my body. A burning agony that was numbing me. I realised the demon had cut my stomach open and I was now… dying.

But to my great satisfaction could I see crackling lightning and fire coursed through his body and then he was gone, his defeat bringing a beautiful rest with him. And as I closed my eyes to the rising sun and letting the darkness take me over I felt at peace, knowing he was finally dead and gone.

_Finally_

Something tickled my nose, and it smelled… earthy? My eyes fluttered open to see a sea of dry grass before my eyes. A warm sun shone above me and I was lying on the ground in between some rock formations. What happened? Was this Heaven? No, I wouldn't go to Heaven, but this didn't exactly look like Hell either. Where was I? I mean, I died right? What…? Ok, enough, just calm down and think straight here.

I died and now I'm somewhere, I don't know where, with nothing except for my clothes and… my gun and a dagger and my protection amulet. Really, Nothing else? Great. I tried to look as far as possible, but since everything was pretty flat I didn't really succeed doing that. I turned my attention to one of the rock formations to my rght and without thinking twice, I climbed it. Once on standing on the top I tried again and almost fell off when turning to my left.

Someone was standing there! And apparently he (well I think it was a male) had seen me because he started running towards my rock at an astonishng speed. Quickly I jumped off, but then I didn't really know what to do. Should I run? No maybe he _could _tell me where I am… but let's just take the gun out in case of attack.

Please let him be a good guy…

Merrirym sat atop one of the many rocks on the plains a few miles away from Rivendell. He had guarding duty, something he loathed since nothing ever happened. He sighed looking at hs surroundings. _Even the landscape is fairly dull._ Merrirym was yet one of the younger elves, something which the elders liked to tell him more than enough. It also meant he was easily bored and needed more distraction.

Then he heard something from his right. He watched the rock formation being its usual static self, but then he heard it better. It was breathing. Probably from the race of men since elves did not breath so loudly. He looked up above and suddenly a figure climbed on the top and stood there looking around. Because of the sun he could not see this person very well, but he did not seem too tall. But he could see that when the person turned to his direction he was obviously startled and even lost his balance a bit. Merrirym did not hesitate any longer and started running to the rock formation. He saw the figure jumping down and noticed that he had some strenght if he could jump from such height with ease.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the shadow of the rocks. It was indeed a human, but… it was a girl. She seemed so young. And her clothes were so strange; She wore a tight black shirt with no sleeves made of a material he had never seen before and that counted also for her… did she wear trousers, Those were made of a scandaliously tight blue, coarse fabric and dark grey, cloth shoes that only reached her ankles with white soles and black lacing. She also held some metal objest in her hands and he saw a dagger on her belt and a strange looking pendant around her neck. But it was her face that made his breath catch in his throat. She had two blue eyes, so light they almost seemed to glow she had very… elf-like features, and a kind of straight, dirty blonde, with the tips as black as the night, hair framed her face. He could see large scars, it looked like some animal made it using its claws, reaching from her neck to her ches and disappearing under the black shirt.

She regarded him with calcuating eyes and some kind of worry in her eyes. Merrirym led his hand to the hilt of his sword. You could not be too careful.  
"Who are you and what is your buisiness here?" he asked using his best authorising tone. She hesitated, looked away and back to him then answered with a doubtful undertonne in her voice: "I'm Lizbeth Saven. And to be really honest. I've got no idea where the hell I am. I was kinda hoping you could tell me?" when saying that last sentence she looked questioningly at him. He had never heard such an accent before, nor such a strange name, but then again. Everything about this girl was strange to him.

What did she mean saying she did not know how she arrived here? She must've travelled here in some way. Maybe she was insane? Maybe it was for the better if he brought her to Lord Elrond. He would know what to make of her. He was far more wise than he probably would ever be.

Merrirum looked her in the eyes gulping at their piercing colour and said: "You will come with me. I do not have the right to judge over you, but my elder does."

Hopefully he was not bringing any danger to Rivendell taking this 'Lizbeth' with him.

**Please review!**


End file.
